Politics
act * activist * advance man * advise and consent * amendment * armchair strategist * back channel * backer * balance of power * ballyhoo * bandwagon * bargaining chip * barnstorm * bellwether * big stick * bigger bang for the buck * bill * bipartisan * black hats * bleeding heart liberals * bloc * blue-ribbon panel * boll weevils * boom and bust * boondoggle * brain trust * bread-and-butter issue * brouhaha * buck-passing * bully pulpit * bureaucracy * cabinet * cant * canvass * card-carrying * caucus * chamber * civil disobedience * cloture * coattail * cold war * congress * Congressional Record * congressman/congresswoman * conservative * constituency * constituent * consul * consulate * coup d'etat * cronyism * cult of personality * dark horse * deep-six * delegate * delegation * demagogue * Democratic Party * despot * diplomacy * diplomat * diplomatic corps * diplomatic immunity * dissident * divide and rule * domestic affairs * dove * dyed-in-the-wool * d‚tente * elder statesman * electoral college * electorate * embargo * embassy * engrossed bill * executive order * executive privilege * executive session * extremist * fact-finding trip * faction * fed * fence, on the * fence-mending * figurehead * filibuster * fiscal year * floor * football, political * franking privilege * gag rule * gerrymander * good soldier * GOP * graft * grandstanding * grassroots * green party * groundswell * hack * hat in the ring, to throw one's * hatchetman * hawk * henchman * Hill, the * hopper * impeach * imperialism * incumbent * independent * interest group * Iron Curtain * isolationism * joint chiefs of staff * joint committee * joint session * junket * kangaroo ticket * keynote speech * kitchen cabinet * knee-jerk liberal * laissez-faire * lame duck * landslide * left wing * legislation * liberal * litmus test issue * lobby * lobbyist * logrolling * Machiavellian * majority leader * managed news * mandate * McCarthyism * minority leader * moderate * mollycoddle * mossback * mouthpiece * muckraker * mudslinging * mugwump * nonpartisan * old guard * oligarchy * ombudsman * Oval Office * pacifist * pairing * palace guard * paper tiger * partisan * party * party line * pecking order * Pentagonese * perks * platform * play in Peoria * playing politics * plum, political * point of order * pork barrel * president of the Senate * president pro tempore * presidential succession * pressure group * primary * progressive tax * protectionist * psephology * pump priming * pundit * puppet * puppet government * purge * quorum * radical * reactionary * red herring * referendum * regressive tax * Republican Party * rhetoric * right wing * roll call vote * rubber chicken circuit * rubber-stamp * sacred cow * sanctions * secretary of state * Security Council * sedition * senator * sergeant at arms * shoo-in * shuttle diplomacy * sleeper * smear campaign * sobriquets * sovereignty * speaker of the House * spin control * spin doctor * splinter group * split ticket * statesman * steering committee * stemwinder * straw man * straw vote * stump * suffrage * swing vote * swing voter * table a bill * teller vote * totalitarian * trickle-down theory * two-party system * veto * voice vote * vox populi * waffle * weasel words * welfare state * whip * witch-hunt * write-in